Fatal Frame II: Shadow of Kuranai
by Krimson Tears
Summary: The ritual was completed, so why has the village come back? Kuranai Sakuragami shouldn't be here... the village should be here. Did Mio fail...Where's Sae and that girl Mayu. Just what is going on? And why... why is he here?
1. The return of Minakami Village

Fatal Frame II: Shadow of Kuranai

By: Krimson Tears

Chapter One: The Return of Minakami Village

* * *

_The ritual was completed, so why has the village come back? Kuranai Sakuragami shouldn't be here... the village should be here. Did Mio fail...Where's Sae and that girl Mayu. Just what is going on?_

Kuranai hissed as she hit the ground scraping her knee as fell. She pushed herself up with a groan then blinked. It was dark...cold and silent, dead silence. Opening her eyes she sat up, she was in a forest and...,it was dark. But it had just been sunny not even a second ago. Standing up she looked around. The dam was gone and thousands of trees took its place.

"No way," she whispered looking up into the sky, she couldn't even see the moon the clouds were so thick and dark.

Okay don't freak out, she told herself taking a deep breath. The silence was dead quiet and there wasn't even a breeze flowing through the air, it was almost like the world had stopped. Walking she started down the trail, maybe if she found someone they could help her. Looking up she saw a glowing red light on a hilltop. Kuranai wasted no time in running down the path and up to the hill, and then stopped when she saw a strange monument. It gave her chills.

"Just where...." she turned around feeling someone behind her; everything seemed to go black and white like an old time movie. A girl stood down at the bottom of the hill crying, Kuranai stood a step towards her almost as if she were drawn to her. The girl wore all white, like a miko would. But...something seemed off.

"Um...hello?" she called out to the girl then felt a blast of wind come from behind her, it was so strong it almost pulled her off her feet.

Something flashed before her eyes almost like scenes from a movie, a pit...with a man or something like a man stood there and pointed down. Then a girl wearing a white kimono too took place of the pit and man, she was laughing hysterically. Really creepy in Kuranai's opinion, but the terrifying part was the dead bodies that surrounded her. She blinked and the wind stopped and so did the vision. Kuranai fell to her knees then sat on the cold ground pulling her arms around herself shaking.

"What the hell was that?" she whispered, then noticed a red flashing light shining in front of her. A red butterfly.

"A butterfly?" Butterflies weren't red, or at least, not glowing red... she heard stories about the forest at the dam, that they were haunted and whoever got lost would never return. Another story said that there used to be village in these woods, named Minakami Village, or the Lost village. Kuranai also heard once from a neighbor that the village disappeared on the night of a ceremony that went horrible wrong and now the village existed only within the fog, forever repeating the ceremony over and over....

But that was impossible... standing up Kuranai turned back around and squinted she could see the out lining of a house, in the fog. Crap. Walking pass the monument her eyes went wide as she saw a village....

"Shit!"

~*~*~*~*~

Someone screamed.... opening my eyes I looked out from the small window in the storage shed. A girl... She felt alive but not alive at the same time. Just who was it? More importantly how did she get here? Mio she completed the ritual, and appeased the abyss. This shouldn't be happening.

A red glow shined from outside the window. Standing up I went to look out the window, red butterflies...

"This should have ended...why is it happening again?" I clenched the metal bars on the window and looked down to the old worn musky wood in the storage shed. Why?

~*~*~*~*~

Kuranai shivered again, it was cold. What a time to wear a skirt. At least she wore a long sleeve shirt under her tank top. Though her shoulders where still cold.... she walk around the village for what seemed like forever. She would dare go into the other houses. The first one had a strange vibe to it and the others were just as bad. Sighing looked down to her knees, they were all bloody and brown from falling.

She couldn't help but wonder if anyone was actually living in this village, she wouldn't that was for sure. If a sales man handed her a million dollars she still wouldn't. Walking back towards the first house she stopped and looked up seeing the light a fire pass by.

"Oh hell no, I'm not going in there." she turned around and walked down the street going right. She gripped the butterfly necklace around her neck rubbing it. Her brother's friend had given it to her when she was in middle school... Mio Amakura... she was quiet but kind. Kuranai remembered her brother saying she had a twin's sister once, but never heard her name.

Kuranai had never gotten a chance to ask because Mio ended up in the hospital and her brother disappeared right around then too. She continued to walk for a short while until she saw more butterflies; they were red and floating towards an old shed. Walking to the entrance of the shed she stopped,

"I'm so sorry..."

Kuranai looked behind her, she was sure the voice had come from behind her but no one was there. She pulled on the lock on the doors and frowned, 'You think something so old would break easily, but no. It has to be difficult,' she thought. The butterflies flew towards the side of the storage shed and Kuranai wondered if it was really okay to follow them. What if they were leading her into a trap? She didn't feel anything bad about them; they felt like they were protectors or something.

Walking to the side of the shed she saw a door and went to it. It opened. She stepped inside and saw hundreds of butterflies floating in the back of the shed. "Holy mother of..."

"Who's there?"

~*~*~*~*~

I heard her coming, she pulled on the doors shortly after I heard Sae tell me sorry again, she shouldn't have to be sorry... it was all my fault, my brothers death, not being able to turn him into a butterfly Sae becoming what she is now and the darkness that swept through out the entire village.... its all my fault.

When I heard her come in through the side door I felt something almost pulling me to her. Though I couldn't see her I called out to her and she screamed, loudly. Then seemed to realize something because she came running towards the small window I looked out of. She had red hair, a foreigner perhaps?

"U-um" she started not sure what to say I imagine.

"Why are you here?" I asked I really hope she came alone otherwise the ritual would....

"I'm... well I'm lost," she stated in a matter of fact way.

I stared at her, she felt alive, but also dead. Mio and Mayu didn't have that feeling. "How did you get in there?" the girl asked walking closer to the window. I glanced at the butterflies; they liked her. I didn't see Mayu's butterfly though...

"That's... not important, you need to leave. I know a way out," the girl stared up at me then said,

"No,"

"If you don't you'll die,"

The girl shook her head and stared at me, she gave me a stubborn look and said, "I have to do something here..."

"What?" I asked clenching the bars tighter.

"I don't know," she answered looking down as I stared at her with disbelief, how could she not know? What was so important that she would die to do?

"What's your name?" I blinked and sighed, I was dead, but it was the only way to express my annoyance. "Itsuki Tachibana," I answered and the girl smiled brightly. "Kuranai Sakuragami,"

"Even if you have something important to do here... you shouldn't you have to leave this place," I hope Sae hadn't noticed her yet.

"Don't you want out?"

"What?" I asked; why was she changing the subject again? "Don't you want out of the storehouse?" she asked and I stared at her surprised, then looked down. "No...I don't want out,"

Kuranai stared at me, "Is that your natural hair color," I shook my head annoyed, this girl... she was something I'd never seen before.

"Is this Minakami Village?" she asked me and I looked back up, "Yes,"

"Wonderful," she said sarcastically and then clenched the pendant around her neck. "Itsuki... do you know about the Camera Obscura?"

I couldn't believe this girl, why was she jumping around from question to question like this? And didn't being in a lost haunted village not bother her. "Y-yes," I answered, was that what she was looking for somehow I doubted it was. "Do you know where it is?" I shook my head. She sighed, "I see..."

"It's in the main house," a new voice spoke from behind Kuranai. She turned around and I looked at the young girl standing there behind her, on her knee she wore a bandage, but I didn't need the bandage to tell me whom the girl was,

"Mayu/Mio?"

~*~*~*~*~

Kuranai stared at the girl with shock, she looked just like Mio, but Itsuki called her Mayu. Was that Mio's late sisters name? And she said that the camera was at the main house.

"She can't," Itsuki started but Mayu shook her head.

"She'll be fine.... the camera in the main house underground...but you need two people to get there," They really did look a lot alike.

"Two people? But...." Kuranai looked at Mayu she looked solid enough but she had her doubts. Could she trust her?

"The butterflies like you.... you have a healing presence," Sweet, thought Kuranai. Mayu limped forward. "I'll help you get into the main house, but you need to find the keys," Keys, okay that should be easy.

"They were located behind the twin deities statues," Mayu stated.

"Were?"

"Yes, they've been moved," Kuranai nodded, Itsuki still couldn't believe she was going to do this. Why and what for? "Why?" he asked quietly. She turned to him confused, "Why are you doing this you could die?" he asked. Kuranai stared at him, she could see the sorrow in his eyes, and he thought she was going off to get herself killed.

"Because I have to, I don't know why but... I think I can end this, all of this,"

Itsuki stared at her could she really, looking back to where Mayu was he found her gone. "The keys are a set of one, you need to find two parts," He still couldn't believe he was telling her this, he knew it, he was practically sending her off to her death, "And where would they be? Mayu said they've been moved,"

Itsuki thought, he really didn't know. Looking to the butterflies he remembered, "The butterflies know the way, follow them," Kuranai nodded and then walked closer to the window and put her hands on the bars above Itsuki's and tip-toed to they were at the same eye level. "Thanks, are you sure you don't want out,"

Itsuki shook his head, "I'm sure,"

Kuranai back away and breathed in deep, "Alright here I go, if I do die, I'm coming back to haunt you got it silver?" Itsuki frowned, "That way you won't be alone,"

She walked to the door and butterflies followed her. "Bye," she called out to Itsuki and then left.

~*~*~*~*~

I stared at the remaining butterflies, "Alone...? She..." I let go of the bars and fell to my knees. That girl didn't see it did she? Why he was the only one here...in this shed alone. "I want to be alone..."

"Is that really what you want?"

I looked up to see Mayu outside of the wooden prison and nodded looking back down. Mayu cocked her head to the side, "Sae doesn't know she's here yet, but he does," I looked back up.

"He?" I hope she didn't mean the Kusabi. "Someone close to you," she said and I heard a click from the wooden cell lock, she unlocked it I realized. "What do you mean by someone close?" Mayu smiled and disappeared. "Wait!" I stood up but it was already too late, she was gone.


	2. Crazyness

Fatal Frame: Shadow of Kuranai

By: Krimson Tears

Chapter two: Crazyness

Kuranai followed the butterflies tripping along the way, man she sure wouldn't mind a flashlight or even a lantern, anything would be better than walking in the dark in a haunted village! With a sigh Kuranai stopped walking as she reached the top of the hill she had first came down from, she then walked to the other path following the butterflies.

She thought about the boy...err ghost in the storehouse and frowned, he looked as if he ended the world. Nothing happens by one person alone, it takes more than just one, she thought.

'Maybe I'll tell him that when we meet again,' she thought.

Soon she reached a bridge, man did it look old. Maybe she should go back, looking down into the water she gulped, it looked black. "Come on Kuranai you can do this..." So she ran across the bridge as fast as she could hoping the old thing wouldn't break.

"Oh thank god," she said, and someone laughed, looking around blinking she wondered if someone was here. She could feel someone watching her. The butterflies around floated towards the graveyard and then disappeared. Kuranai groaned. She really hated this village, the graveyard too.

"The butterflies say that the keys are somewhere in the cemetery,"

Kuranai jumped and turned around to see Mayu standing behind her, she let out a sigh of relief and said, "Please don't do that," Mayu nodded and limped forward walking pass Kuranai. Turning to watch Mayu walk she saw something... white, a white kimono, "Are you really Mio's sister?"

Mayu turned and blinked at Kuranai then smiled sadly and nodded. Okay... thought Kuranai that was awkward, maybe she shouldn't have asked something so personal, after all Mio was alive and Mayu...wasn't.

"We had to complete the ritual," Mayu said quietly. "We had to for the sake of the village," Kuranai stopped walking, she sounded strange, her voice more quiet and detached, like the laugh she had heard when she had that vision. "M-Mayu?"

Mayu turned around and as she did her clothes changed, from the red and black outfit to a white kimono with blood on it.

"We had to save the village," she said and then disappeared and reappeared right in front of Kuranai with a crazed look on her face and reached out to Kuranai. She backed away but Mayu flew forward and wrapped her hands around Kuranai's neck. Kuranai tried to break free but 'Mayu's' grip was too strong. She couldn't breathe. "L-let go!" she shouted and pushed 'Mayu' away from her.

A red glow shinned from Kuranai's hands causing 'Mayu' to scream and then disappear. Coughing Kuranai took a step back and turned around, she kept telling herself to calm down but she couldn't stop running. She rushed across the bridge and ran right into someone. And had a vision, the pit again, two boys wearing white kimonos, a group of monks banging their staves on the ground and then red butterflies.

She fell backwards and landed in the middle of the bridge. Looking up she saw a boy wearing a white kimono like the boy's from her vision, from what she could make out he looked just like Itsuki too.

"W-who are you?"

~*~*~*~*~

I wonder how she's doing, I thought sitting in the corner of the storehouse. She wasn't dead yet, but I had felt Sae's presence a while ago, she knew that Kuranai was here. I looked at the door the storehouse; it was locked like always, the key hidden. I couldn't help but think that I should help her, she didn't look too strong...but as soon as Sae disappeared another presence took its place. It wasn't the Kusabi though...

And that power I felt, it felt like Kuranai's aura, alive but not alive...whatever that meant. Was she dead, is that how she found this place? No, she wasn't dead... she must have some sort of power that made her feel that way. I rubbed my hands together, I was nervous, I hope she would come back soon that way I wouldn't worry as much at least then I would know she was okay.... for now.

"Damn-it," I cursed and hit the back of my head again the wall.

I shouldn't be worrying about her, she said she needed to do something, that was her choice if she wanted to take the chance of dying rather than leave this cursed village then who was I to stop her? After all its not like I could do anything anyways, I didn't want too...

~*~*~*~*~

The boy who looked like Itsuki smiled at Kuranai rather creepily but held his hand out and said, "Let me help,"

Kuranai took his hand and he helped her to her feet. She looked back to make sure no one was following her and found the butterflies floating around the graveyard. "Who are you?"

".... Mutsuki,"

Mutsuki? That sounded a lot like Itsuki to Kuranai. And they looked a lot like each other too. He held something out to her, a flashlight. Kuranai took it back and looked at it. "It was left behind when the last girl completed the ritual,"

She turned it on and felt like cheering when it worked, no more darkness, thank the gods. She rubbed her neck where Mayu attacked her.

"Why did she attack me?" she asked.

"Because she's crazy,"

Kuranai gave the boy the 'no shit Sherlock,' look and said, "Yeah I figured, but that wasn't Mayu was it?"

Mutsuki glanced to her then to the butterflies in the graveyard. "No, it was Sae, but what I don't understand is why she helped you,"

Helped me? HELPED me? Was this boy crazy too? Since when was choking someone, helping them? "She told you the keys were in there, don't you need them?"

Kuranai nodded grimly she really did need them...but she didn't want to go back in there. "Then why are you out here? You stunned Sae, you should take advantage of it and get the keys,"

Stunned what did he mean by that? Looking at her hands she wondered if that was what that strange red light was. "I suppose I should..." though she really didn't want too now.

"You should try Miaka Tachibana's grave," Miaka Tachibana? Tachibana. It was the same as Itsuki's last name she looked back to the graveyard with a groan, then said, "Thanks for the-" the boy was gone and Kuranai realized he too was a ghost. Was she the only one alive this damned cursed city?

"For the hint..." she finished then sighed and started walking back across the bridge. If another ghost attacked her she would send it to hell herself, she vowed.

~*~*~*~*~

I felt someone in the storehouse but I couldn't see who it was. It wasn't Mayu or Sae but it felt familiar. I looked around, no one...

"Up here," I heard a familiar voice say and my eyes widened, looking up to the spot where I hung myself I saw someone sitting on the top of the cage wearing a white kimono like mine, and he had the same face too. But it couldn't be...

"Mutsuki...?"

The boy smiled, "Hello brother,"


	3. Twin keys and Brotherly Bonding

Fatal Frame: Shadow of Kuranai

Chapter Three: Twin keys and Brotherly Bonding

A/N: ... Haven't updated in along time. Hehehehe... . anyways I decided to update after a long while.

And start!

* * *

"Found it!"

Kuranai shouted happily, jumping up holding the second wooden key in her hands smiling brightly. The butterflies really knew their stuff that was sure. Blinking she turned around feeling something sort of odd coming back from the village.

"What now...?"

The butterflies fluttered around her and then disappeared into thin air. Kuranai sighed and squinted looking for the bridge, and walked down the graveyard path.

A bell chime in the distance, and it became even colder than usual.

'No...,' dropping the keys Kuranai griped the side of arms falling to her knee's ignoring the pain on her leg.

She remembered running, running for her life. Closing her eyes Kuranai leaned forward shaking. She was searching for someone but while doing that she was being chased. No! She didn't want to remember!

Then just as it came, the fear went away and she opened her eyes blinking, confused. What was that? Thinking back she couldn't remember what had just happened, it made her head hurt even to try. Picking up the keys she stood back up and started walking to the bridge in a daze.

* * *

I stared up at the wooden cell; I couldn't even begin to describe the emotions I had; surprise, shock, and pure disbelief? Those were just a few words of many.

"To surprised to speak, brother?" Mutsuki asked smiling.

It wasn't his usual smile, the smile he had when we were both still alive. It was almost like he was filled with darkness.

"Mutsuki?" I repeated eyes wide it wasn't possible...

He continued to give that smile to the point where it seemed almost scary, and then he stopped and looked towards the door to the shed.

"That girl really is unique, don't you think?"

I stood up, gripping the iron bar of the back of the room.

"What do you mean by that?"

Mutsuki frowned and cocked his head to the side.

"Don't trust your own brother?" he asked me.

I opened my mouth to answer when Mutsuki disappeared and reappeared in the cell right next to me.

"Maybe that's why it didn't work when we had to do the ritual..." he smiled again, a murderous smile.

"Muts-" I started, but an unseen force pushed me into the wall of the cell.

Usually I wouldn't feel anything, but ever since I realized that this place and everyone in it was back, something felt different really different. I hit the wall so hard I heard the wood snap as if it were going to give way any second and I could feel the pain from the impact. Letting out a pained grunt I hit the ground and stayed there.

"But this time it's different," Mutsuki growled uncharacteristically.

He had always been such a kind boy, why was he...? Mutsuki leaned down onto his knees and reached down to grip the front of my kimono.

"This time...," my brother said staring at me with a cold expressionless look in his eyes and reached for my neck.

"This time your going feel what I felt and watch as the darkness consumes this village again!" And tightened his grip around my neck.

I gasped, I shouldn't have been able to feel this, I couldn't even breathe.

"Mu-" I wheezed reaching up to grab his wrist.

"You'll feel the same pain I felt!"

I tried to speak but only a pained sound came. Closing my eyes I tried to pull his hands off my neck, but his strength wasn't normal even for a ghost. He spoke again but I couldn't hear what he said everything was getting dark, was this what Mutsuki was talking about? Was he going to kill me this time?

* * *

Kuranai blinked, how had she gotten back to the shed where she met Itsuki. She didn't remember walking back here but here she was...

"Itsuki are you there?" she asked walking up to the door, the lock was broke.

Pulling it off to the lock she opened her the door.

'Strange... Then again this whole place wasn't normal... 'She thought with a shrug.

Walking inside she saw a

Wooden cell with a rope on the top, almost as if someone had committed suicide.. Then she noticed a mass of white.

"Itsuki!" she shouted and pulled opened the small door it opened with ease and she hurried inside.

He lay there on the floor, his eyes closed and his face even paler than usual and his neck was red. She reached out to him but her hand started to shake.

"I-Itsuki?" I whispered, he was dead, so he couldn't die again could he?

"Itsuki?" I asked again shaking him lightly, he groaned and opened his eyes and started coughing.

Kuranai sighed in relief but couldn't help but wonder who would want to kill someone who was already dead? More importantly how the hell is she going to go home? Clenching her skirt tightly she looked down at her legs. Why couldn't she remember how she got back from the graveyard?

* * *

Chapter Three End


	4. Troubled, troubles?

Fatal Frame II: Shadow of Kuranai

Chapter Four: Troubled troubles?

By: Krimson Tears

* * *

I coughed immediately regretting it. My throat felt like it was on fire. I was dead how was could I feel pain? Opening my eyes I saw red, at first I thought it was a butterfly but then I realized that it wasn't instead it was that girl…Kuranai was it? She was looking down, leaning over me with a worried look on her face.

"I thought you would never wake up, what happened when I got back the door was unlocked and you were lying on the floor,"

I sat up, just what on earth was happening to this place…it felt so real, like when I…putting a hand to my throat the girl Kuranai gasped loudly,

"Your neck it's red!" she exclaimed touching my neck lightly.

I tried to stop her but she just swatted my hand away and leaned in. That's when I noticed that the pain went away just as she touched my neck.

"It doesn't look too bad…what's wrong?" she asked looking up at me.

"You….what are you?" I couldn't help but ask gripping her arm as she moved it away.

She blinked looking confused but then smiled and said, "Human,"

I blinked too, then smiled and covered my mouth so I wouldn't laugh. Human indeed I thought. Still I couldn't help but wonder why, why she was here… and even though I had asked before I asked again,

"Why are you here Kuranai-san?"

She lost her smile and looked out to the large moon through the small storeroom window. "I have to find someone.." she put her hand around the butterfly necklace on her neck.

I stared at the necklace, I had never seen something quite like it, but something about it seemed different, like her and she certainly wasn't normal.

"I found the keys, they were at the graveyard just like Mayu said," Kuranai answered smiling again.

I couldn't imagine anyone smiling in a situation like this, if she was here then it meant something was going to happen…but she was alone… there wasn't anyone else but her in the village with a human presence. Ever since I awoke that night, after I ended my own life…everything had gone to hell. The abyss was free and the whole village had become part of it and Sae… Sae had started it all… It happened over and over and over again, again and again…

"Itsuki?"

I stood, "I'll take you to the exit.. But you'll need the key first.."

She blinked as her eyes went wide with surprise and she stood and pulled on my kimono sleeve.

"But I can't leave yet! I have to find him!"

I stared at her bewildered, as she looked lost and confused. I looked at the ground, Mutsuki was different that was true.

"I even found a flashlight…well Mutsuki found it for me,"

"What?" I asked looking back up to her.

"I said I found a flashlight," I gripped her arms tightly.

"No after that, who gave you the flashlight?"

"Mutsuki…" she slowly said, he helped her?

But why? Letting go of her shoulders I looked away and down to the ground. My brother… he was the only thing that kept me going I hadn't seen him since the…ritual….

"You look like someone who has a lot of troubles,"

I looked back up at her and blinked again, this girl really was random that much was for sure…I sighed and leaning back again the cell sliding down it.

"You could say that," I muttered putting a hand over my face.

Needless to say I was tired. Kuranai sat down next to me pulling her legs up to her chest.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked looking up to the ceiling, I stayed silent.

"We should leave soon," I said changing the subject.

Kuranai shrugged and stood up and turned to me, holding her hand out to me.

"Shall we go then?" she asked.

I looked at her hand; she wanted me to go with her? I had to stay here, this was my punishment. I couldn't leave this place ever.

"You want to find out what's going on don't you?" I nodded.

"You can't find the answers locked away in a wooden cell in an old storehouse can you?"

I closed my eyes, and shook my head.

"I'm sorry… I just can't…this place is my punishment, I can't leave,"

Kuranai didn't say anything; she quietly pulled her hand back and stood there.

"Go to the shrine in the graveyard…there should be an exit, the gateway should be open," I told her, if it wasn't open then she would have to find another way…if there was another way out.

"But…Itsuki…"

"Just go!" I hollered, she jumped slightly and then looked down at the ground and nodded silently.

"O…okay," she whispered and turned to the cell door.

"Itsuki..?"

I looked at her from the corner of my eyes, she was faced away from me, but her voice sounded sad? That or disappointed, but then again I don't care…

"Punishment or not…you have a choice.. Even if you are dead,"

And with that she left the room without another word. I told myself that I didn't care…. And I didn't….

"….Mutsuki…."


	5. Chapter Five: title won't fit

Fatal Frame: Shadow of Kuranai

Chapter five: Okay its official this place is driving me nuts

By: Krimson Tears

**AN: I'm not good at scary stories; it's actually my first time ever writing one. So if it seems lacking it's because I don't do this often.**

* * *

Kuranai stared at the gate with a wary stare. This wasn't going to end well she could already tell. Staring down at the keys she sighed. All she could do was keep moving forward. That was all she could do. Looking back up she nodded to herself as if she were trying to encourage herself.

"Hey,"

Screaming she dropped the keys and turned around, and saw Mutsuki standing behind her. Putting a hand to her chest she gasped for air.

"You almost gave me a heart attack, don't do that!"

Mutsuki smiled thinly, Kuranai didn't like that smile it was almost creepy. Picking the keys up Mutsuki looked at them.

"Why is someone like you here? You don't have a twin…and you somehow managed to wake up the village again,"

Wake up the village again? Kuranai shrugged, she really had no idea what he meant by that.

"Look all I remember is…." She trailed off and blinked, why did she come to the reservoir anyways?

"I came because…my brother called," she answered, yeah that was right he called, even though she hadn't heard from him in years, he called.

"Oh, I see," he handed they keys back to her.

Kuranai put the keys together and into the door. Why did she suddenly feel like the bridge was the worst place in the world to be on?

"Well go on?"

Kuranai shook her head, like hell she was going on that bridge with such a bad feeling that came from it. Mutsuki sighed,

"It's not the bridge," he whispered in her ear leaning down.

The girl epped again and jumped away from him. Mutsuki smiled and waved bye as Kuranai realized she jumped onto the bridge pass, and then the doors shut by themselves. Kuranai's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to say something but was too late. Falling to her knees the red head blinked at the doors. She could cry she thought.

"You…BASTARD!" she screamed as loud as she could with her eyes closed, and she swore she could hear Mutsuki laughing on the other side of the doors but wasn't sure if it was just the wind or not.

Looking back to the bridge and the building on the other side of it she could feel the hate and murderous aura deep inside the house somewhere. She really didn't want to go inside, but if it was her only way out then… standing back up she winced from the sudden pain on her knee. Oh that's right she hurt it when she fell that time…. She couldn't worry about it now though; so she started across the bridge and prayed that nothing would come out from the water below.

* * *

I stared up at the moon; I couldn't do anything for her that girl Kuranai. I couldn't do anything for Sae and Yae back then… and I couldn't do anything now either. But why did I feel so torn? Closing my eyes I just wished it would go away, but it never did. Putting a hand to my neck I opened my eyes again. That was why I ended it the first time…I ended my life on my own life just like I said I would, if I hadn't at the time would this have never happened?

"Drowning in self-pity won't change the past," I looked up and then stood up grabbing the bars and looked out of the window.

Mutsuki was standing there; I could see it, a dark aura surrounding him. But it wasn't the same darkness that the city was covered in.

"Something wrong?" he asked me in a knowing tone.

I turned away from him, "What do you want?" why did it come out so cold I wondered.

Mutsuki smiled, "You still can't do anything, you couldn't then and you can't now. You couldn't even kill yourself the right way,"

My eyes widened and I looked up at him, only to realize that he was standing so close to the bars his noise was inches away from mine. He eyes were filled with madness it seemed like. He reached out and touched my neck with his forefinger.

"What did it feel like when you killed yourself Itsuki, was it like when you strangled me?" I couldn't breathe; I didn't realize that I even still needed to breathe being dead and all.

I didn't want to remember, I wanted to forget that time. Yet he was bringing it up. I couldn't think straight. The day they took us down to the abyss, we had no idea what was going to happen. I didn't know… then the next thing I know Mutsuki was dead and I did it.

"You're weak, just like back then,"

I could feel the darkness growing behind him. Mutsuki smiled again yet somehow it was twisted like Sae when she went mad. I stepped away and out of the moonlight from the window.

"That girl can't do anything, she'll end up just like the others," Mutsuki continued and then disappeared like the others.

I fell back to the ground, weak, was that what I was? Looking at down at my hands I closed my eyes. She would die too I realized, there was no way around it and there was nothing I could do. Rolling my hands into a fist I stood up and looked up at the never changing moon. The door had been opened for me, but I didn't even have the strength to leave this place anymore.

* * *

'Why do they always chase me?' Kuranai thought running down the hallway from yet again more ghosts.

What was the entire village made up of ghost? Why couldn't they be more like Itsuki…or Mutsuki… she would have to ponder that thought another time because more ghost were coming her way. Ducking under their outstretched arms she turned the corner and ran into the nearest room. Closing the door she sighed realizing the ghost weren't coming through the walls she didn't notice the fog forming behind her.

Turning she blinked as a chill filled the air and then her eyes widened and she made a screech like whine and her back hit the door. She was afraid, this whole village gave her the creeps but this was the only ghost that really set the fear in her. But it didn't even seem to notice her it just passed by her and into the next room going straight through the wall. But that seemed to be the final straw for Kuranai she felt light headed and the next thing she knew everything went dark.

"_Nii-chan..?" _

_A laugh came from the other end of the line then an answer, "It's been a while Kura," _

_Kuranai frowned, why now after so many years of disappearing. She held the phone close to her ear. _

"_What do you want?" _

_He laughed again, it seemed like he didn't even care that he left her behind all those years ago._

"_Well…"_


End file.
